Coming to Terms
by Thunderstorm101
Summary: Seto Kaiba plus Sennen Rod equals High Priest Seth learning about modern day Japan. Possible stoicshipping, but I haven't decided. And no, you perverts, I don't write lemons. ON HAITUS


(A/N) Ahhh…I was just reading some very good Seto and Seth fiction, and it made me want to write my own. No guarantees that this will be good, and yes, I _do_ realize that I should be working on PNL or BSOD instead of this, but I couldn't help myself.

As a change of pace (and to make it easier to type) the designations will be:

/Yami to Hikari/

:Hikari to Yami:

"Normal speech"

'Private thoughts' 

Moreover, I will be using a much smaller divider, just because it's easier for me to type it.

13131313

Disclaimer:

Yuugiou does not belong to me 

_Oh, how sad can these things be?_

13131313

(A/N) Heh heh heh…fear the poetry as disclaimers! _Fear_, I say!

13131313

Coming to Terms 

**Chapter One**

13131313

Mokuba ran into his brother's room, eager to remind him of the promise he had made just the other day. He grinned to himself as he remembered Seto's _exact_ words. _'He said, 'I'll take Saturday off and go to the park with you.' And now he has to go to the park with me!'_ The raven-haired boy grinned, his warm gray eyes flashing with excitement.

"Rise and shine, big brother!" he shouted, catapulting himself at his sibling.

Seto responded to Mokuba's exuberant wake-up call with a groan. He sat up just in time to be knocked over by his younger brother. The teenage CEO blinked bleary cobalt eyes, his normally immaculate brown hair messy from having been slept on.

"Ugh," he commented. Then, "Coffee."

"Is that _all_ you can think about in the morning?" Mokuba demanded, feeling a little upset that he'd been brushed off for a foul-smelling beverage.

"Yes." Seto stated matter-of-factly. "It is."

"Well, alright. I suppose you should have you coffee. Just don't go forgetting that you took today off of work to go to the park with me."

"Right, right…" Seto mumbled as he walked down to the kitchen to get his coffee, still wearing his BEWD pajamas and his fluffy blue slippers. He couldn't be bothered to dress before he had his coffee, there was no _telling_ what he might put on. And go to out in public wearing. The last time he did that, his reputation was almost irreparably damaged by a passing seven-year-old with his father's video camera. Disastrous.

Mokuba sighed as he watched his brother drink coffee and eat cheerios with blueberries and chopped up strawberries added. He decided to get another bowl of Frosted Flakes while he waited. He'd eaten before he got Seto up, but he wanted to be suitably hyperactive when the got to the park.

13131313

"So…what, exactly, are we going to do again?" Jou asked, proving, once and for all, that he wasn't paying any attention the first time. Or the second time. Or the third time. _Or_ the _fourth_ time.

"For the _fifth time already_, Mokuba told Yugi that he'd convinced his brother to take him to _this_ park today, and that if we wanted to talk to him, then this would be the ideal opportunity, because he always feels stressed at school," Atemu explained in an exasperated voice.

"Okay, I get that part, but why'd you bring the Sennen Rod with us? I mean, that thing's only trouble."

"_I'll_ answer this one," Anzu cut in, seeing the dark rage in the ancient spirit's eyes. She turned to the clueless blonde and, in the tone a person speaking to a simpleton or a small child uses, stated quite clearly, "Jonouchi, Isis told us that we should give the Rod to Kaiba as soon as we could, and then he would come to terms with the truth, and the next time we have to save the world, he'll be right there with us. Alright?"

"I still don't see why we should give something' _that_ dangerous to Rich Boy. I mean, what's he done to help us? _Willingly_? Nothing', that's what. I don't trust him."

1313131313

In a tree near where Atemu and his cronies were discussing whether to give the Sennen Rod to Seto Kaiba, a white haired thief with blood-red eyes was spying on his enemy in order to celebrate the end of school, and had come up with a plan to cause something interesting to happen.

:Yami, do I even _want_ to know what's got you laughing maniacally through our link, or am I better off being surprised:

/Oh, I just want to have a little _fun_ with the Pharaoh and his friends, that's all. And _you're_ going to help me do it./

:You're not planning on stealing anything from them, are you? Because I thought you were done with that whole stealing-the-Sennen-Items-and-using-them-to-take-over-the-world-or-whatever-it-was-you-were-planning-at-the-moment shtick.:

/I am. I'm just going to take the Rod from them, and then give it to Kaiba./

:And you want me to get you close, right:

/Right. Now be a good little Hikari and help your Yami with his mischievous schemes to create total pandemonium, and I'll let you go to the movies. I'll even stay _quiet_ through the whole thing. Now how does that sound/

:Sounds good: Ryou sighed. Sometimes Bakura was just too much, but a movie with no internal interruptions sounded wonderful.

1313131313

Atemu collapsed on a park bench and sighed. Sometimes, Jonouchi was just too much work. Now the blonde was chasing Honda around the park, shouting something about his lunch _not_ being fair game just because he'd turned his back for a moment. What the former pharaoh wouldn't do for a little _peace_!

He couldn't even let his Hikari take over, because Yugi was taking a nap in his soul room. Come to think of it, if he tuned out his friends bickering amongst themselves and focused on the birds, he could actually relax and believe that this was a nice day. _'And it is a nice day,'_ he reminded himself, _'it's just why we're here in the first place that's distasteful. Why on Earth would Isis want us to give the Rod to Kaiba, anyway? I know he's the reincarnation of High Priest Seth, but he's no friend to us. He's completely hostile, he even tries to _kill_ us on occasion.'_

Atemu was so focused upon his inner complaints, that he hadn't noticed that someone had sat down next to him, until a soft voice said, "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yaaaah!" Atemu shouted, jumping up as though he had sat upon a thumbtack. "Oh, it's only you, Ryou," he said in a relieved voice. As nice as Ryou was, his Yami was a right pain.

"Yes, it's only me," Ryou repeated with a sad smile on his face. Atemu know that smile. Ryou got that smile whenever Bakura forced him into something.

"What's he making you do _this_ time, Ryou?" Atemu asked so softly that only Ryou could hear him. Ryou's face instantly morphed into a shocked expression before sliding into a sadistic grin, chocolate eyes turning to blood, soft white hair blowing in an intangable wind.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know what I got him to do, Pharaoh?" hissed Bakura.

"What are you up to, Tomb Robber?" Atemu demanded, outraged at the very notion of the spirit of the ancient thief bothering him at the park.

"Nothing, nothing, Pharaoh. I can see you're _very_ busy baby-sitting Yugi-chan's little friends. I'll just be going now."

"Yes, you should go."

It was only after Bakura had walked away, humming to himself and pausing to admire the roses, that Atemu noticed that his backpack was gone. His backpack that had the Sennen Rod in it.

1313131313

A certain white-haired thief grinned to himself as he ran over the rooftops, leading the pharaoh (also using rooftops) and the pharaoh's little band of followers (Honda was on a motor-bike with Jou, and Anzu was on a skate board. Who'd have thought she actually knew how to ride one while wearing platforms?) _'I've got them following me, so now all I have to do is ditch them, and slip the Rod into Kaiba's bedroom, and then the mayhem shall begin.'_

"Give that _back_, Thief!" hollered the Pharaoh, completely ignoring the looks of innocent passers by. Of course, normal people were understandably surprised that Bakura was running along the rooftops holding a school backpack. Also, that he was being followed by a famous duelist, a couple of boys on a motorcycle, and a girl wearing platform sandals and a tube-top on a skateboard with the words "my boyfriend can beat the tar out of your boyfriend" painted on in glittery pink.

"Make me, fool!" Bakura taunted back, jumping into a back alley. When Atemu and his cronies tried to catch him there, he simply dropped the pack to the ground, waved the Rod at them, and did a back flip onto a rooftop. He then ran as if the hounds of hell were hot on his heels.

1313131313

Seto sighed, and tried in vain to keep up with his younger brother. Mokuba had devoured as much sugar as he could before Seto managed to wake himself up, and was hyperactive as a result.

"Catch me if you can!" the eleven-year-old giggled, running up the side of a building.

"Mokuba! I said that I'd take you to the _park_, not around town via the scenic rout!"

"But _big brother_, I just wanna have some _fun_!"

"Personally, I think you just had far too much sugar for breakfast."

"And if I did? C'mon, let's just get to the park?" Mokuba's track changed when he suddenly remembered that he'd told Yugi that Seto would be there…he couldn't let Yugi down, not after all the times he'd saved them! He just _couldn't_ do that to Yugi!

"Finally, a suggestion that doesn't involve me running around when there could be reporters about," Seto sighed, glancing behind himself almost fearfully, as though there could be a reporter simply lurking, out of sight at the moment, but there all the same, just _waiting_ for him to do something that would ruin his reputation. Maybe he was getting a little paranoid, though. Yes, that must be it. News reporters didn't just lurk around corners, lying in wait for celebrities. What he _really_ had to look out for was the paparazzi. Therefore, the Kaiba brothers hurried to the park.

Meanwhile, the news reporter that had been tailing them for the past three hours sighed to himself. _'Somehow, I don't think 'Seto Kaiba Takes Brother to Park' is a particularly stunning headline to put in the papers.'_

1313131313

Bakura grinned to himself as he ditched Atemu and crew. They'd been fun to lead around for a while, but he had to put the finishing touches on his latest prank, and his hikari _was_ starting to get tired. He shouldn't be running around the rooftops of Domino with waves of sleepiness and pleasant dreams filling the back of his mind. _Those_ just made him want to go to bed at a decent hour for once.

First, however, he had something he had to do. The ancient tomb-robber-turned-prankster bounded swiftly over the rooftops of Domino City, headed toward Kaiba's mansion. What did he plan to do there, you may ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

Bakura effortlessly navigated the reincarnated high priest's state of the art security system, although he did step on a pressure switch in the middle of the hall (yes, I _know_ he should have been looking out for those, but who's going to expect a pressure-activated pendulum blade in a _state of the art_ security system?) The spirit's eyes widened. He repressed a startled (and undignified) squeak, and began to run about, roll on the ground, jump, and vault over the thirteen swinging pendulums that had come out of the wall, the arrows firing at him from various angles, and the ever-present infra-red lasers that he was sensing with the aid of the Sennen Ring.

Once he had finally passed the "state-of-the-art" security system that no modern robber would be able to navigate, Bakura made his way into Kaiba's bedchamber. He grinned to himself as he placed the Rod on the bedside table. This should cause _plenty_ of havoc. Now, to get out of there before any of Priest-sama's many servants came to investigate why they had heard arrows thunking into walls, yet no pained death-cries.

As he hopped out the window, Bakura decided to head home and let his hikari take a well-deserved nap before going to the movies. It was the least he could do, considering that Ryou had actually helped him is one of his endeavors. Amazing.

1313131313

After watching an overly hyperactive Mokuba run down almost as soon as they reached the park, Seto suggested that they head home.

"Sure, we really should do this again sometime, Seto," Mokuba replied, as he got ready to walk home.

"Right, but next time, you can't eat anywhere _near_ as much sugar, alright?"

"Fine, but _you_ aren't aloud to complain about coming here in the first place, like you did this time, alright?" Mokuba responded in the exact same tone and with the exact same expression as the one his brother had used.

"It's a deal, kiddo."

By the time the Kaiba brothers had gotten home, Mokuba had actually fallen asleep from the sugar-crash and all the running around, so Seto was giving him a piggy-back. When the elder Kaiba arrived at the mansion, he was greeted by a hysterical maid.

"Sir! Oh, sir, it's---it's…"

"It's what?"

"Someone got in, we heard the arrows hitting the walls, but when everything calmed down and we went to look, there wasn't any blood anywhere! I think he may have got into your room, sir."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(A/N)

So, what do you think? Good, write more? Bad, delete this piece of trash? What the hell do you think you're doing, writing this and not Baby Sitter of Doom?

Review and let me know!


End file.
